


Worship Me

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Black Friday - Fandom, Black Friday - Team StarKid, Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It’s been a hot while since I’ve done smut wow, Lemon, Maybe a bit of plot but like nothing groundbreaking, NSFW, Oral, Penetration, Porn Without Plot, Smut, linda and worshipper!gary, no protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Linda is The Prophet and even with less duties now Wiggly has arrived, she has a lover in the mall, and she’s not gonna waste that opportunity
Relationships: Gary Goldstein x Linda monroe, Gary Goldstein/Linda Monroe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I busted out bc fuck it, who knows why? No spellcheck, it doesn’t deserve too much over seeing and we die like men

“Linda?”

“My lord?”

Wiggly looked down at his prophet, Happy in his new body. “I’ve got some business to take care of, I’ll call if I need you, hehehehic.”

The followers all moaned beneath the balcony in sync, resting their arms above theirs heads as they kneeled, and praying to him.

And Linda had exactly the right idea of what she wanted to do in her free time. 

“Gary!” She snapped. 

The followers all kept their heads down, except Gary Goldstein who knelt up, looking gratefully up at The Prophet with his tie stills wrapped around his head, that was stupid she thought. But his slightly unbuttoned shirt and look of devotion up to her wasn’t. 

She started clacking her heels down the staircase, pointing at him. “You come with me, now.” She had her ‘master of the night’ as it were in here and she was going to use that opportunity.

Willingly, Gary followed, standing up and when Linda got to the floor, bowing his head in her presence. She allowed herself to smile for just a second, before clicking her fingers and spinning on her heel. Gary followed suit eagerly. 

They got to a furniture store in Lakeside mall, the one with the big glass windows, and she clicked her fingers again. “In here.”

She walked towards the biggest most luxurious bed in there and laid down. Gary looked confused, looking her up and down and then at the bed. Then Linda was sitting her front half up and curling her fingers towards him. And over Gary came crawling.

He crawled on top of the bed and up over Linda’s body, up until his head got to height with hers, and Linda smiled up at him. Gary started to smile back, until Linda’s hand reached up to his throat and grabbed it tight. Her eyes were dark. “Now your job is to serve The Prophet correct?”

Gary nodded back down at her, choking sounds coming from him but a breathy “Yes” making its way through. Oh he lived to serve the will of The Prophet! He looked down, red faced, and she was still smiling up at him with ease. “I live... to worship... The Prophet... and Wiggly.” He got out, letting out a huge gasp of air as she let go of his throat, only for her to grab his chin and duck him right down to her smirking lusted over face. “Then adore me.”

She jerked her head upwards and captured his lips harshly. She wasn’t a huge kisser in fucking, but it was alright for foreplay. Gary was usually a bit messy but this... he was like an overeager puppy. He kissed Linda back fully, tongue swiping up and up inside her mouth, panting hard, already thrusting downwards into her core even though they currently had too many layers on. It got to the point Linda had to pull his tongue away via pushing his chest with a _giggle_. “Gary.” That was certainly uncharacteristic of him.

Gary decided to use his mouth in other places, undressing wherever he touched and aiming his hot lips and tongue onto it afterwards. “Must worship the mother, the bringer of our God.” He whispered similar things like that over and over to himself, and honestly, Linda was more than happy to be worshipped. She lay there and smiled up at the multi different light fixations in the store, as Gary undressed her, worshipping every inch of skin on her body.

She cackled as Gary lifted her arm and kissed her elbow, pulling it away as it tickled but Gary took that opportunity to keep undressing her top half fully.

Gary laid his chest on her stomach and closed his eyes. Hers were still fully open though as she watched his face move forward and reach for her breasts. His lips moved and overtook her peaks, suckling on the left one as his right grasped the foundation of her other breast whole. 

She gasped at the sensation. Gary encircled his tongue around it just once before continuing to suckle lightly, even occasionally nibbling it, with just his lips, his eyes closed and slowing down for the first time so far. She threw her head back and gave a soft slow groan, Gary’s other hand squeezing and thumb rubbing her most sensitive part of her breast as his mouth worshipped the other. His lower half slowly dipping up and down into hers, even with the still blockage of clothing.

He kept slowly grazing on it, his mouth coming off with a pop and tongue lapping over the wet spot, almost in a dream like stance, until Linda brushed her leg up and purposely swiped it against his groin. Gary groaned high and loud, shivering as his head burst from her chest.

“Get back to it.” Linda growled, and Gary did so, nodding. He took the chance to kiss her stomach one more time before moving onto her legs. 

“Now there’s another thing for your stupid mouth to get onto.” Linda told him, sitting up and taking his shirt and waistcoat, ripping them off above his head and making the tie fall off his head with them. 

Gary nodded whimpering. He took her trousers all the way down her legs, until he got to her feet, he pulled her heels and socks off, removing her trousers completely and he kissed up both her legs, swiping his tongue all the way up her inner thighs like she exuded some godly essence and got to the last remaining piece of fabric on he. 

Linda admired the lawyer, and now her followers, actually tone body, as Gary leant down, his eyes open and watching up at the prophet to see if he was doing good, as he let his tongue fall out his mouth again and lick a stripe up her already slightly damp panties. 

Even with the material there Linda called out in a shudder, and Gary, seeing she liked that, kept his eyes on her as he gave her kitten licks over and over through her covered folds, looking slightly more noticeable the more wet she got.

“Gary... fuck... Gary!...” She kept trying to tell him to get rid of the middle man altogether but he kept making her eyes roll back into her skull, even with the middle man still between them.

She eventually managed to get her hands down his chest, pushing him up and aiming for the fabrics hanging on her hips. But Gary noticed first. He kissed her fingers and Linda pulled them back surprised.

“Allow me.” He mumbled, moving the contact as he leant up her legs, moved his face towards the top of her panties, and very carefully took them between his teeth, pulling them all the way down while looking straight at her. It was almost animalistic even though he was so careful with her, since she was so precious. 

Fuck that made something inside Linda thud, and it was a lot lower than where her heart lay.

“Okay Gary,” she relaxed all her muscles, watching him patiently wait for her command. Her fingers stroked down his cheek. “Worship me.”

Gary leaned down and went for a feast. 

“Oh fuck!” She sang high and loud. His making out should have been a clue that he was going crazy with his mouth today.

His whole face went fast sideways, opening her folds and nuzzling all the tricky bits to get to. 

Then just when she thought she’d recovered from that, her hand laying on her chest, his tongue came into play. He licked one long stripe up her. Then another then another. Until her most sensitive button of all came into it and his eyes spotted the glory. He went for it, the tip of his tongue slowly inching out and eventually pressing the tip just flat against it.

“Fuuuuck.” Linda drawled, her hands knotting the sheets. 

Gary licked one slow, agonisingly slow, stripe up her nub, before bringing his tongue to flick sideways against it fast. 

Linda was already arching her back.

Gary’s lips encompassed it and sucked, in a hard rhythm as Linda moaned over and over. He let go to put his whole face back, his lips around her centre and tongue going crazy in there.

He pulled back for one second only. “Oh I worship you!” He cried out to the heavens, but soon again too enamoured in her sweet honey.

His lips moved up and down and side ways and diagonally and eventually it was just a crazy blur of mouth movements on her centre and Linda was already gasping hard. She twisted her legs, crossing her thighs and accidentally cutting Gary off, but maybe it was for the best. She grabbed his face from where it patiently waited, only this time when she stroked it his cheek was wet and slick. “Are you...-“ whoo she needed to breathe, she wondered if Gary’s hand went to rest against her face lightly because it was pink. “Are you gonna move onto the main course?” She finally asked lightly, out of breath.

Gary looked sad. “Can’t I worship you in multiple ways?”

That’s when Linda’s eyes really lit up. She smirked delightfully at her Gary. “Well as long as our Lord doesn’t need me.” Then her hand was on top of his hair and pushing his head back down. “Now get back where you belong.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Mmmm!” Linda held her lips together as Gary’s warmth was finally brought back to her. His tongue lapped over and over up her slit, until it poked inside and her lips flew open to let out a loud moan. His tongue massaged the inside of her walls and her stomach felt full of something tickly. 

It flicked up inside her and she groaned. Gary pulled away to attach his lips and suckle at her nub again and that’s when she came.

A breathless note in her voice and Gary was moving his tongue to lap her up, Linda’s stomach curling, just like her toes, as he did so. His hot tongue almost would have helped her cool off it it didn’t make her more excited. “The prophet...” he moaned again, drinking up as much of her as she could, lips sucking on her skin until Linda grabbed a fistful of his hair and yoinked him up, Gary giving a yell.

Her eyes were dark on his and Gary thought for a second he’d done bad. 

“You better do even better now Gary Goldstein.” She told him, eyes clouded with lust, and Gary enthusiastically nodded.

Linda oohed as Gary kneeled up on the bed again, now she could see through his black pants how excited he had gotten too. That’s why even when he was undoing his belt, she reached up and gave him a squeeze, just to help him along, and beside she wanted to. 

Gary moaned and his face fell into her shoulder, kissing upwards on her neck as his hands drowsily fiddled with his belt. “You are good to me.”

“Mmh.” She nodded, kissing under his chin as he finally brought his trousers down, spotting a small wet spot on his boxers before he managed to grasp them too. “I can be more than that if you’re good.”

Gary groaned shakily at that. He finally was completely naked and held his hands next to either side of her head, her eyes watching his face scrunch up as he quickly and with ease slid into her. His breath was stuttered and not helped as her hand went to his chest, thumb rubbing his nip like he did hers before. “Are you gonna be my good boy?”

Gary whined, slowly starting to thrust into her, feeling the prophets energy encompassing him. “I’m a good boy.”

“You’re my good boy?” She asked again, mostly because she loved this new found power, and she could feel Gary melting, just as she could feel him throbbing inside of her, or maybe that was just her.

“‘Mmm your good boy...!” The words jumbled out of his lips, starting to pant the faster his pace went, her walls wet and hot around him.

Linda shot her hand out and grabbed his chin, starting to rock beneath him now as he built up his rhythm. “Say it louder.” She growled, throwing his face away.

“I’m your good boy! I’m yours!” He called out to her and then the sky.

Linda moaned as he finally and quickly hit that spot, and then he was pounding into it, hard and fast, and loud and needy. 

His moans became more rhythmic, and soon, without realising it at first then not being able to stop, her moans were exactly in sync with his.

He started pounding fast into her like a rabbit, almost like a vibrator with each bullet hit straight into her centre, his face twisting up above her as they moaned loud and breathy and in sync, feeling closer than they’d ever felt with they fucked before. 

Maybe that was how she somehow knew the thought had just popped into his mind, that they’d never out a condom on. 

But immediately before he could slow, she grabbed his ass and kept him there, Gary finally opening his eyes and looking down confused as she held his ass in both hands close, and pressed him further into her, to the point it was hard to go out and rut back in.

She leant her head up even though her body was jiggling with the strength and speed of his thrusts and smiled. “If it happens, we can make the first child conceived in Wiggly’s new world.” She pointed out, and her eyes held the stars.

And suddenly Gary had absolutely nothing left to lose. “Prophet!” He moaned out breathily, rutting into her fast and non stop until he came. Her hands were still pressing him in and he came hard inside her, shuddering but still managing to thrust deep inside her until she fell apart too at the feeling, both of them finally coming apart together.

“Ah!” She called out loud, her back arching up till her chest grazed his, before falling back down. 

Garry thrusted a few more times, slowly, for good measure, before collapsing on top of her. Hot, sticky, chest hammering hard and panting quick and hot onto her face, but still buried inside of her.

Linda had time to collect herself. Her hand automatically went to Gary’s hair, she guessed it was just her loving instinct, and pulled through it. She could still feel him inside of her. Meanwhile Gary’s hand lay warm on her stomach, his other arm lying across her chest, head buried into her shoulder.

“ _Hehehehic!_ ”

Linda turned her head and Gary opened his eyes too, clearly standing to attention with who was waving at them through the window.

Not that she cared since He was their God, but she was partly happy Gary was covering everything totally indecent.

“Aw, look at my fwendy wends, all getting on. Taking care of my prophet.” He giggled again and Gary laid his head back on Linda’s chest.

Linda took a breath, ready to serve her Lord and Master. “Do you need something Wiggly?” She asked, ready to get up. Only for him to giggle menacingly. “Nope!” He waggled his fingers at the two of them before skipping off.

With a sigh, Linda looked down to Gary, who looked down at themselves. Slowly, he started to pull out with as little mess as possible, and Linda gave a cool “ooh” before sighing relaxedly. Her whole body felt relaxed. 

Gary curled up in the bed at the prophets feet, sensing he could stay and tiredly looking up at her. 

Linda turned on her side, crossing her legs again but this time maybe in hope that her title of ‘mother’ could actually mean something even more valuable, maybe she was trying to keep the feeling she rarely got, and brought her hand out to Gary.

He stayed where he was but his face flinched, like he thought he was about to get a slap or something, instead Linda’s hand went to his hair and he moaned once more, at the soft feeling.

“I think you’re my favourite.” Linda drawled out to him, breathing steadier and looking from the ceiling to the follower curled up at her feet. “For now.”

Gary whimpered. He wanted to be her favourite forever! He nuzzled his head further into her caring hand.

Linda felt an actually presence of a smile on her lips, looking down at this cute worshipper and still on a high from Wigglys presence, her power and all of this. She whispered lowly to Gary. “I think I might keep you close to my side.”


End file.
